Bond of the Twisted Souls
by Nocturne Lila
Summary: [HIATUS] Kim Mingyu, seorang pemburu vampir berusia 20 tahun, dihadapkan dengan 2 keputusan terberat yang mengikat jiwanya. Jeon Wonwoo, seorang mahasiswa berusia 21 tahun, mencoba mempercayai orang-orang terdekatnya dan menemukan kembali semangat hidupnya. SEVENTEEN/Meanie/GyuWon/BL/Vampfic.
1. Foreword

**Bond of the Twisted Souls**

By Nocturne Lila

Main cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: Supernatural

Rate: M

.

Ps: Fanfic ini adalah ff pertama author jadi mungkin akan banyak kekurangannya.

DLDR

.

Foreword

.

Vampir adalah tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan dalam bentuk darah dari makhluk hidup lain. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika makhluk mitos itu benar ada dan berkeliaran di sekitar kalian? Kehadiran makhluk mitos yang membawa kekacauan bagi seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang pemuda yang merasa kehilangan segalanya setelah malam pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh para vampir. Rasa trauma yang berat membuatnya mengalami Hemophobia atau rasa takut akan darah dan Pistanthrophobia atau rasa takut percaya pada orang lain.

Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah memikirkan segala sesuatunya terlalu dalam. Ia bertindak layaknya anak kecil yang bebas melakukan apapun tanpa melihat risikonya. Sampai hal tak terduga yang menjumpai hidupnya membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Dapatkah keduanya menghadapi kekacauan di negaranya? Apakah mereka bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi satu sama lain? Atau malah pertemuan keduanya menambah penderitaan dalam hidup mereka?

XX

' _Dia telah menjadi seseorang ya_ _ng sangat berarti bagi hidupku'_ \- Wonwoo

' _Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui tentang diriku'_ – Mingyu

* * *

TBC


	2. Prologue I: Jeon Wonwoo

Prologue I: Jeon Wonwoo

.

Mata sewarna onyx itu memandang sayu pada mentari senja di ufuk barat, memberi nuansa oranye pada ruangan yang suram.

Keadaan yang sangat sunyi bahkan Wonwoo berani bersumpah bahwa dia bisa mendengar nafasnya sendiri. Semua orang bersembunyi di rumah masing-masing, mengunci setiap pintu dan memastikan tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan masyarakat sejak banyaknya kejadian pembantaian oleh sekelompok makhluk mitos. Vampir.

Sifat manusia yang selalu ingin tahu, membuat orang-orang kelebihan IQ menciptakan makhluk yang seharusnya berada di buku dan diceritakan kepada anak-anak sebelum tidur itu menjadi nyata. Wonwoo tidak percaya. Tepatnya Wonwoo tidak ingin percaya bahwa makhluk itu ada dan telah mengambil sebagian jiwanya yang paling berharga. Orangtuanya.

Ia menghela nafas, beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Membuka kaos lusuhnya dan menatap lamat-lamat bayangannya di cermin. Jarinya menelusuri rahangnya-pipinya makin hari makin tirus, turun ke dada-ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya yang menonjol, dan terakhir jarinya berhenti di bekas luka di sekitar pinggangnya-dalam dan memanjang. Wonwoo meringis mengingat saat ia mendapatkan luka tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tercekat dan berbalik cepat ke arah pintu.

"Jihoon-ah?"

"Kenapa kau belum mengunci pintu? Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore."

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo yang tidak pernah terdengar, Jihoon memperhatikan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Lupakanlah, aku sudah menguncinya. Mandi dan tunggu aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kau semakin kurus saja." Ucap Jihoon prihatin lalu berbalik untuk menuju dapur.

"Terima kasih…"

Hanya gumaman samar, namun Jihoon mendengarnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, namun kembali turun saat bayangan tubuh Wonwoo melintas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya kurus sekali. Belakangan ini Wonwoo sering menolak untuk makan. 'Aku ingin bersama orangtuaku' adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Wonwoo jika Jihoon sudah memarahinya. Pada akhirnya Jihoon yang harus menahan emosinya dan dengan sabar meminta Wonwoo untuk makan walau hanya sesuap.

Jihoon masih ingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat ia dan keluarganya menemukan rumah keluarga Jeon dalam keadaan kacau di pagi hari. Itu adalah saat dimana berita tentang vampir yang berkeliaran masih menjadi kabar burung. Para polisi, wartawan, tetangga, dan orangtua Jihoon yang berada di sekitar rumah keluarga Jeon mengira tidak ada anggota keluarga Jeon yang selamat dalam pembantaian tersebut, namun salah. Di sana Jihoon melihat sahabatnya bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang memiliki celah dipintunya, memandang ketakutan ke arahnya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk meminta pertolongan. Jihoon tahu sahabatnya sangat _shock_. Melihat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh vampir di depan matanya, berada di tengah-tengah tubuh dingin dan kaku orangtuanya, menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dalam pembantaian itu. Kalau Jihoon adalah Wonwoo, maka Jihoon juga akan seperti Wonwoo. Merasa setengah jiwanya hilang entah kemana, menyesali dirinya yang menjadi satu-satunya korban hidup setelah melewati malam yang mencekam. Keadaan Wonwoo sangat mengenaskan dan Jihoon berjanji dengan nyawanya akan membuat Wonwoo kembali merasakan hidup.

Keluarga Jihoon kemudian memutuskan untuk mengurusi Wonwoo setelah kejadian itu. Mereka mengurusi biaya kehidupan Wonwoo mulai dari makanan, pakaian, bertempat tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee, biaya sekolah sampai masuk perguruan tinggi, juga terapi yang Wonwoo jalani untuk mengatasi traumanya-walau tidak benar-benar hilang hingga saat ini. Tidak banyak yang Wonwoo ceritakan tentang kematian keluarganya, yang Jihoon tahu hanya keluarga Jeon menerima tamu yang ternyata adalah vampir yang menyamar. Itulah alasan Wonwoo tidak lagi mudah percaya pada orang.

Jihoon berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo membuka diri untuk keluarga Lee. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah. Wonwoo seringkali kembali teringat akan keluarganya dan ingin menyerah saja dengan mengakhiri hidupnya. Di saat-saat seperti itulah biasanya Jihoon akan datang untuk memarahinya dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang menangis sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Wonwoo itu sangat berharga bagi keluarga Lee, tapi yang tidak Jihoon mengerti adalah kenapa Wonwoo hanya menganggap semua pengorbanan mereka adalah sebuah bentuk rasa kasihan semata. Wonwoo tidak lagi bisa percaya semudah anak kecil yang dibujuk oleh ibunya.

Sadar bahwa Wonwoo tidak ingin terus 'dipantau' oleh keluarga Lee, suatu hari Wonwoo meminta izin untuk tinggal terpisah di sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan alasan untuk mengurangi beban mereka. Keluarga Lee tentu tidak setuju apalagi Jihoon. Namun dengan segala penolakan dan bujukan akhirnya Wonwoo diperbolehkan untuk tinggal sendiri, dengan syarat membiarkan Jihoon mengeceknya sesekali dan Wonwoo mengiyakan dengan berat hati. Jihoon sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo dan apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia tinggal sendirian. Walaupun Wonwoo mulai bisa menerima keluarga Lee tapi itu tidak menjamin ia akan menghargai hidupnya. Wonwoo mulai bekerja _part time_ di sebuah perpustakaan kota untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan pulang ke apartemen di sore hari untuk menemukan Jihoon yang tengah memasak atau Jihoon yang memaksa ingin menginap karena membiarkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo sendirian adalah hal paling bodoh, contohnya saja seperti hari ini, Wonwoo membiarkan pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci saat vampir-vampir kelaparan mulai berkeliaran. Jihoon tidak ingin tahu apakah Wonwoo melakukannya secara sengaja atau tidak yang jelas Jihoon tidak main-main dengan janjinya dan ia akan terus mengurusi Wonwoo sesulit apapun itu.

Lamunan Jihoon terpecah ketika melihat Wonwoo datang sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah, bertukar pandang dengan Jihoon yang duduk di meja makan menunggunya. Wonwoo menarik kursinya dan duduk dihadapan Jihoon, melihat satu per satu makanan yang ada di meja.

"Kau memasak banyak sekali, Ji."

"Aku tidak mau sahabatku mati kelaparan."

Seharusnya itu adalah sebuah candaan, namun keduanya tahu kalimat yang Jihoon lontarkan bisa saja menjadi kenyataan.

Suasana hening diantara keduanya terpecah oleh suara teriakan kesakitan dari luar apartemen Wonwoo. Keduanya meringis mendengar teriakan pilu tersebut. Tidak hanya manusia yang butuh makan, para vampir kelaparan diluar sana juga mencari makan. Dan jika tidak berhati-hati, mungkin kau yang akan jadi makanannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

\- annyeonghaseyo yeorobun~

\- sebenarnya author agak ragu bikin fanfic ini.. karena gak biasa bikin fanfic dan bahasanya juga apa adanya:| Ditambah lagi, fanfic ini idenya dateng dadakan alias jalan ceritanya belum jelas jadi mohon maklum updatenya agak lama. Tapi diusahain fanfic ini diselesaiin buat readers yang suka sm ceritanya dan nunggu kelanjutannya heheh.. (/.\\)


	3. Prologue II: Kim Mingyu

Prologue II: Kim Mingyu

.

Ditengah rintik air hujan, nafasnya terengah, dahinya sedikit berkerut berusaha untuk fokus di tengah suara hujan yang menyapa tanah.

"Cari arah suaraku!"

Ia berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya. "Ah sial." Mingyu mendesah kecewa.

"Meleset," Soonyoung menurunkan kepalan tangan Mingyu dari sebelah wajahnya, "kau masih harus latihan lebih keras."

Mingyu membuka penutup matanya dan menghela nafas kasar. "Ini sangat sulit, hyung. Ditambah lagi penutup mata sialan ini, sangat menyusahkan."

"Justru penutup mata itu sangat membantu untuk latihan. Vampir itu bergerak sangat cepat dan tidak terduga, maka strategi kita sebagai pemburu vampir adalah-"

"-menutup mata dan merasakan keberadaannya. Kau sudah mengulangnya ribuan kali." Sela Mingyu. Ia mengambil botol minumnya lalu bersandar di pegangan jembatan kayu.

Soonyoung mengikuti Mingyu dan menumpu tangannya di pegangan jembatan kayu. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sekeliling. Senja yang muram juga wajah lesu orang-orang mengakhiri aktivitasnya hari ini. Kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga di rumah dan membisikkan doa berharap dapat melewati malam dengan selamat.

"Apakah dunia bisa kembali aman seperti sediakala?"

"Hah?" Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Soonyoung.

"Merasakan kematian menghantuimu disetiap tarikan nafas, melihat setiap harinya ada setidaknya satu nyawa hilang. Sampai kapan hal ini terus berlanjut?"

Hening sesaat.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita sebagai pemburu vampir harus terus berlatih sekuat tenaga lalu membasmi semua vampir-vampir itu! Mungkin dengan begitu dunia yang aman bisa menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Mingyu bersemangat.

"Ck, optimis sekali, tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Jangankan dunia, membasmi vampir di negara sendiri saja sulit. Kau sama saja dengan menawarkan nyawamu secara cuma-cuma dengan kemampuanmu yang cetek seperti sekarang." Soonyoung menoyor kepala Mingyu, tertawa pelan setelahnya.

"Aku mampu melawan mereka semua." Bela Mingyu lalu menegak kembali air mineralnya.

"Ku akui fisikmu kuat, kau membuktikannya dengan mengalahkan banyak vampir sebelumnya. Tapi jika dengan penutup mata seperti tadi, kau bukanlah apa-apa. Kau yakin tidak mau melawan vampir-vampir itu dengan senjata?"

"Hyung tahu sendiri aku sangat payah menggunakan senjata."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka dengan tangan kosong. Itu jauh lebih menantang, hyung! Kau bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir dalam darahmu saat pukulanmu mengenai vampir secara langsung! Hyung harus coba!" Ucap Mingyu kembali bersemangat.

"Tidak mau. Kemungkinanku untuk mengalahkan vampir akan semakin kecil." Soonyoung terkekeh. "Kau itu sangat tidak cocok jadi pemburu vampir, kau tahu?"

"Wae?!" Mingyu menaikkan suaranya tidak terima.

"Sifatmu itu masih seperti anak kecil. Menganggap enteng segala sesuatu dan terlalu ceroboh. Daripada jadi pemburu vampir, kau lebih cocok jadi anak mama yang bersembunyi di rumah sebelum jam 6 sore."

"Kau meremehkanku hyung!"

"Aku berbicara fakta."

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa kau salah hyung. Aku akan membunuh banyak vampir malam ini!"

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, "kenapa kau membiarkan nyawamu terancam dengan menghadapi vampir? Maksudku, kau masih memiliki seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga nyawamu. Berbeda denganku yang seorang yatim piatu."

"Ah, hyungku tidak akan peduli." Mingyu menatap wajah Soonyoung lalu menyeringai lebar. "Lagipula menjadi pemburu vampir adalah keinginanku. Aku suka tantangan dan kurasa pekerjaan ini sangat tepat."

Soonyoung memutar matanya malas. "Melawan vampir dengan tangan kosong dan menjadi pemburu vampir hanya karena suka tantangan, mimpi apa aku sampai bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, hah?"

Mingyu terkekeh, "jangan lewatkan kesenangan masa mudamu hyung! _Lakukan sekarang, menyesal nanti_."

"Hmph. Kau dan otak bodohmu itu-"

 _Tap!_

Sebuah bayangan hitam meninggalkan benda panjang mengkilap menancap tepat di sisi ujung jembatan.

"Itu Seokmin."

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita berburu vampir." Ucap Soonyoung berjalan menghampiri benda tersebut dan mengambilnya. Sebuah pisau perak.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Good luck, Gyu._ " Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hoshi hyung."

Langit semakin gelap, tidak ada bulan maupun bintang malam ini. Mingyu memejamkan matanya dan mendengar dengan jelas suara dedaunan yang digerakkan oleh angin bersatu dengan suara hujan. Mata sewarna amber itu kembali terbuka dan menatap kearah hutan kota. "Mari bersenang-senang." Ucapnya dengan seringaian lalu berlari ke arah hutan menyusul teman-teman pemburu lainnya.

xxx

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak Mingyu dan Hoshi berpencar untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Hoshi ke arah kota sedangkan Mingyu ke arah hutan. Mingyu berdiri dibalik batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya sebaik mungkin. Berburu vampir dengan tangan kosong membuatnya harus berhadapan langsung dengan jarak dekat. Oleh karena itu ia harus menunggu _timing_ yang pas untuk menyerang para vampir.

Ia melengokkan kepalanya, telinganya mencoba mendengar dan matanya memperhatikan ketiga sosok yang jauh di sana.

"-dah berapa yang kau habiskan?"

"Baru dua. -masih lapar."

Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan ketiganya karena jarak yang jauh dan juga suara hujan yang mengganggu. Tapi Mingyu yakin ketiganya adalah vampir.

"-pertinya kita- ke kota, di sini sudah tidak ada-"

"Shht, tunggu dulu. Aku merasakan sesuatu." Mingyu melihat salah satu dari mereka memutar kepalanya mencari-cari sesuatu sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam.

 _Apa ketahuan?_

"Aku rasa masih ada makanan di sini."

 _Oh sial._

Secepat kilat, beberapa bayangan terlihat keluar dari balik pohon dan menyerang ketiga vampir tersebut namun tentu saja vampir-vampir itu tidak tinggal diam. Mingyu memacu kakinya sekuat tenaga kearah salah satu vampir yang tengah memunggunginya.

 _Krak!_

Mingyu mematahkan leher vampir dihadapannya dengan mudah.

"Yass! Mati satu, dua lag-"

"Arghh!"

Sudut mata Mingyu melihat kearah suara tersebut dan bola matanya melebar seketika. Di sana ia melihat salah satu vampir tadi berhasil menyerang seorang pemburu vampir termuda.

"DINO!"

Seokmin yang baru saja menancapkan pisau peraknya pada vampir ketiga segera berlari ke arah Dino dan menghunuskan pisau peraknya ke vampir kedua. Seokmin lalu membaringkan Dino di tanah dan menangis melihat keadaan _maknae_ nya yang sekarat. Bukannya tidak ingin menolong, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sejak para vampir menguasai malam, rumah sakit tidak siaga 24 jam. Mereka hanya memenyelamatkan pasien gawat darurat di siang hari dan bagi yang sakit di saat malam artinya mati.

Mingyu berjalan gontai ke arah Dino. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti dan tangisan Seokmin setia menemani sampai hembusan terakhir nafas Lee Chan. Lagi, hal yang harus Mingyu ingat baik-baik dalam benaknya:

Menjadi pemburu vampir tidaklah mudah. Mati adalah risiko. Sedangkan yang masih hidup hanya bisa menangis karena ditinggalkan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's note:

\- maafkan aku para fans nya dinooo;;-;; baru nongol langsung tewas, betapa kejamnya aku:'v

\- btw ratingnya naik jd M for blood, cursing, and character dead tapi gak sampe smut

\- prologue beres yeeeyy~ buat yang masih baca, jeongmal gamsahabnida.. buat yg suka ceritanya, tunggu kelanjutannya yah.. annyeong~


	4. Chapter 1: Nights of Tears

01: Nights of Tears

.

 _Pukul 22:20._

 _Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari kediaman keluarga Jeon menembus kesunyian malam yang dingin. Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga sekedar bersantai sambil berbincang juga diselingi canda tawa layaknya keluarga harmonis lainnya._

" _Kau ini tertawa keras sekali, nanti tetangga bisa terganggu." Nyonya Jeon mengingatkan sambil menyikut lengan suaminya. "Kau juga Wonwoo, jangan bikin candaan yang aneh-aneh."_

" _Ayolah eomma, tidak ada salahnya utuk tertawa kan." Ucap Wonwoo membela diri._

" _Tapi kan-" Ucapan Nyonya Jeon terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar pelan. Mereka saling pandang sejenak._

" _Tuh kan, mungkin itu salah satu tetangga yang terganggu." Nyonya Jeon menghela napas._

" _Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tertawa seperti ini dan mereka tidak pernah terganggu. Lagipula jarak rumah kita dengan tetangga tidak sedekat itu, suaranya tidak akan terdengar dengan jelas di rumah mereka." Tuan Jeon menjawab sambil mengerutkan alisnya._

" _Itu benar." Sahut Wonwoo."Mungkin hanya orang iseng-"_

 _Ketukan kedua kembali terdengar dan begitupun seterusnya._

" _Mungkin bukan. Biar aku yang buka pintunya." Ucap Wonwoo yang langsung berdiri dengan sigap._

" _Tidak nak, biar appa saja. Kalau bertamu malam-malam begini mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang penting." Sahut sang ayah, berjalan mendahului Wonwoo menuju pintu depan._

" _Kira-kira hal penting apa yang membuatnya datang jam segini?" Wonwoo menyuarakan pertanyaannya pada sang ibu yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan pelan. "Entahlah, biar eomma dan appa saja yang menerima tamu. Kau istirahatlah di kamar, ne?"_

 _Wonwoo merengut. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendengarkan ibunya. "Hmm… arasseo eomma." Jawab Wonwoo patuh._

 _Ibunya tersenyum simpul, Wonwoo merupakan anak yang sangat menghormati orang tuanya. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum menyusul suaminya._

 _Wonwoo masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia menerka-nerka siapakah tamunya dan ada urusan apa datang malam-malam begini, namun Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membaca buku di kamar untuk mengalihkan rasa ingin tahunya. Dengan begitu, Wonwoo mulai membereskan cangkir-cangkir sebelum kembali ke kamarnya._

Prang!

Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya. Matanya bergerak liar ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat kamarnya yang sudah terang oleh cahaya dari arah jendelanya.

 _Hanya mimpi?_

Telinganya mendengar kegaduhan di dapur. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan menghela napas lega. Suara kegaduhan tersebut sudah menyelamatkannya dari mimpi itu. Wonwoo duduk di kasurnya, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya yang kurus. 'Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku mimpi kejadian malam itu, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul lagi?' Wonwoo merasakan matanya panas kemudian setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari sana, meluncur di pipinya meskipun tidak disertai isakan dari bibirnya. Ternyata jangka waktu 3 tahun dengan terapi tidak cukup untuk menghapus malam yang kelam tersebut dari ingatannya.

Tidak lama setelahnya seseorang membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo. "Wonwoo? Aku bawakan sarapan."

"Ah… Jihoon."Wonwoo buru-buru mengusap pipinya yang basah dan berdeham, berharap Jihoon tidak menyadari matanya yang sembab.

"Maaf tidak mengetuk pintu, aku kira kau masih tidur. Dan maaf juga karena telah memecahkan salah satu cangkirmu." Sesal Jihoon sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajar Wonwoo.

"Bukan masalah." Wonwoo membelakangi meja, berusaha menghindari Jihoon.

Jihoon yang menyadarinya kemudian mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah Wonwoo, "kau kenapa?" lalu meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing setelah bangun tidur." jawab Wonwoo cepat.

Kini salah satu alis Jihoon terangkat, "benarkah?" Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Jihoon tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Wonwoo menahan napas menunggu jawaban Jihoon serta merutuki dirinya yang tidak pandai berakting. Sialnya Jihoon juga orang yang teliti. Mampus lah.

"Baiklah," Ucap Jihoon akhirnya, benar-benar diluar dugaan Wonwoo "apa kau akan bolos kuliah hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bolos. Aku akan bersiap-siap setelah sarapan."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti, lalu terdiam sejenak "Won…"

Wonwoo berdeham tanda mendengarkan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengunjungimu malam ini."

Dan perkataan Jihoon sukses membuat Wonwoo memutar kepalanya ke arah Jihoon karena penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku akan menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku di rumah teman."

Jihoon tidak memandang Wonwoo tepat di mata saat menjawab. Baiklah, mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang saling menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing. Walaupun mereka sahabat, mereka juga perlu privasi bukan? Maka Wonwoo tidak akan mencampuri urusan Jihoon dan bukankah ini juga kesempatan untuk tidak merepotkan Jihoon?

xxx

Mingyu membalik tubuhnya menghadap pintu masuk, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunggu. Telinganya mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati ruangan yang sama dengannya kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Ruangan yang gelap dan sepi membuat sosok tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu namun Mingyu sendiri tidak berniat mengusik orang tersebut. Ia hanya terus berdiam diri sampai orang tersebut menyalakan lampunya.

"Mingyu? Kau kah itu?"

"Ne, hyung. Akhirnya aku nampak." Cibir Mingyu.

Orang itu terkekeh, "Hanya memastikan. Aku takut itu bukan kau," lalu menghela nafas, "maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, Jeonghan hyung. Wajar kalau kau harus waspada." Kemudian Mingyu mendudukan diri di sofa di sudut ruangan dan memejamkan matanya, terkesan mengabaikan sosok lain di ruangan itu dan tidak ingin diganggu. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Jeonghan hyung' tersebut hanya memperhatikan Mingyu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Jeonghan adalah seorang dokter muda yang dulunya bekerja di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Ia mengundurkan diri sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat keadaan mulai kacau oleh adanya vampir-vampir yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk _resign_ , namun terkadang ia masih menerima pasien di rumahnya yaitu para pemburu vampir yang terluka saat di malam hari-di kala seluruh rumah sakit sudah tutup. Bulan purnama malam itu bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, itulah saat pertama kalinya Jeonghan bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sejak saat itu, mereka makin terbuka satu sama lain. Hubungan Jeonghan dan Mingyu sudah seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Mingyu sering kali datang seenaknya ke rumah Jeonghan bahkan saat ia sedang tidak sakit sekalipun dengan alasan tidak ingin bertemu dengan hyungnya, ingin makan, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu melihat Jeonghan bekerja di laboratoriumnya di _basement_. Jeonghan sendiri tidak keberatan. Malah Jeonghan memberikan Mingyu akses masuk ke rumahnya dengan mudahnya. Jadi tidak aneh kalau menemukan Mingyu berkeliaran di rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya dan tidak aneh juga kalau kedekatan mereka membuat Jeonghan hafal semua sifat Mingyu yang kekanakan. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mingyu terlihat lebih diam dan tidak banyak tingkah, seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di rumahku?"

"Dari jam 3 mungkin? Entahlah." Mingyu menjawab asal. Jeonghan tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ia berinisiatif mendekati Mingyu, duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa lebih cepat dari biasanya? Bukannya malam pemburuan berakhir jam 5 pagi? Ada apa?" Tanya Jeonghan bertubi-tubi.

Mingyu menghela napas, "seseorang tewas di hutan kota malam ini, sangat jauh dari tempatmu, hyung. Pemburuannya tetap berakhir jam 5, tapi temanku menangis hebat dan aku memutuskan mengantarnya pulang."

"Lalu masalahnya?"

Mingyu membuka matanya cepat dan menatap Jeonghan terkejut. Mingyu mendecih, "kau memang paling mengerti aku, hyung." Mingyu terdiam sejenak lalu kembali bersuara dengan sangat pelan, "kenapa… kenapa manusia menangis?" ia membasahi bibirnya, "maksudku, hyung tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya."

Mata Jeonghan terfokus pada Mingyu, namun pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Selama hampir 5 menit terdiam, akhirnya Jeonghan berdeham kecil sebelum menjawab. "Ya, karena kau bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan perasaan dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu sedangkan menangis adalah respon alami emosional terhadap perasaan tertentu, dalam kasus temanmu adalah karena perasaan sedih yang mendalam akibat ditinggalkan." Jeonghan bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Perasaan sedih yang mendalam… akibat ditinggalkan?" Ucapnya membeo dengan mata mengikuti pergerakan Jeonghan.

"Tidak hanya sedih, mungkin juga karena rasa sakit, kehilangan, maupun alasan lain yang melebihi ini. Jika kau penasaran dengan contoh lainnya selain temanmu, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan membaca beberapa buku dengan berbagai kisah berbeda."

Mingyu bangkit dari sofa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Gomawo, hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik." Mingyu kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan meraih kenop pintu.

"Tunggu."

Mingyu berbalik menghadap meja kerja Jeonghan sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku belum lapar, hyung. Tenang saja." Jawabnya dengan santai sebelum benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Jeonghan di ruangannya dalam keheningan.

Jeonghan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu banyak pikiran di kepalanya saat ini.

 _Kali ini hal bodoh apa yang akan kau perbuat, Gyu?_

xxx

"Woo.. Wonwoo? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah maaf, Jun, kau bilang apa barusan?"

Jun memutar matanya malas, "ini sudah keempat kalinya aku bicara sendiri, kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Gumam Wonwoo hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya, kata orang yang sangat _pandai_ berbohong." Jun mencibir. "Biar ku ingatkan, kau melamun sepanjang ceramah Dosen Jung."

Wonwoo meringis, "maaf."

Jun menghela nafas pelan, "mau cerita padaku?"

Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, "entahlah, Jun. Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Jun memandang Wonwoo sejenak, 'apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku kembali, Jeon Wonwoo?' batinnya sebelum bersuara, "baiklah, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu, aku selalu siap."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, "Gomawo, Jun." Wonwoo kemudian memandang sekelilingnya sambil menghisap _hot chocolate_ nya yang mulai dingin. Mereka sedang mampir di sebuah café yang tidak jauh kampus setelah selesai dengan jam kuliahnya.

Wen Junhui atau biasa dipanggil Jun adalah sahabat baik Wonwoo setelah Jihoon. Ia berasal dari negeri tirai bambu dan baru pindah ke Korea saat SMP. Jun kemudian berteman dengan Jihoon yang kebetulan sekelas saat itu, lalu barulah ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Seiring berjalannya waktu, persahabatan mereka semakin kokoh. Mereka berbagi kasih sayang, mendengar keluh kesah, dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Namun persahabatan mereka mengalami _problem_ terberat saat kejadian buruk menimpa keluarga Jeon. Wonwoo benar-benar menutup diri dari semua orang, tak terkecuali kedua sahabat dekatnya. Jihoon mungkin yang terlihat lebih berjuang daripada Jun untuk mengembalikan Wonwoo mereka seperti dulu, namun salah. Di saat Wonwoo menutup telinga dan mendorong Jihoon jauh-jauh maka Jihoon hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Jun. Jun kemudian mengambil risiko terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia menjadi pemburu vampir demi membalaskan kesedihan Wonwoo. Jun lah yang sebenarnya paling bertanggung jawab dari ketiganya. Ia yang akan menanggung segala sesuatunya demi sahabat-sahabatnya walau nyawa sebagai taruhan.

"Kau akan ke perpustakaan kota?" Tanya Jun memecah keheningan.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, biar kuantar." Jun menyesap habis _macchiato_ nya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu, Jun. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Wonwoo cepat lalu menuju ke toilet di sudut café.

Wonwoo memasuki toilet dan melihat sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di toilet, ia merogoh ranselnya. Tangannya menarik keluar sebuah botol berukuran sedang. Ia memandangnya cukup lama sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil dan menelannya.

 _Maafkan aku, tapi mimpi tadi pagi benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku._

xxx

" _Nights of tears_?" Mingyu bergumam membaca judul cover sebuah buku yang tebalnya sekitar 3 senti itu. Ia membalik bukunya dan membaca deretan tulisan yang tercetak di belakangnya. "Tentang kekacauan di Korea sejak adanya vampir ya?"

Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam berdiri di hadapan rak buku besar di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan dengan tulisan _history_ di atasnya, memilih-milih buku yang akan ia pinjam nantinya. "Juga segala bentuk rasa putus asa warganya. Hmm… sepertinya buku ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaranku…" Mingyu tiba-tiba terdiam, ia merasakan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang mendekatinya.

"Permisi, perpustakaan sebentar lagi akan tutup."

Mingyu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan pria berperawakan lebih pendek darinya sedang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya yang manis.

"Oh ya, maaf, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 5 lebih 10, apa Anda akan meminjam buku itu?"

"Iya." Ucap Mingyu menunjukkan senyumnya sambil memberikan bukunya yang kemudian diterima oleh pustakawan di hadapannya sebelum kembali melihat buku-buku di rak.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku ini?"

Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya, merasa pria disebelahnya tidak berhak untuk bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang salah dari membaca buku itu? Bukankah semua buku di perpustakaan memang untuk dibaca?

Mingyu kembali menatap pria di disebelahnya, mendapati raut wajahnya yang berubah mengeras sambil memandang buku itu. "Maaf?" Mingyu menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Ah... bukan apa-apa." Pustakawan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, menyadari kesalahannya lalu bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu untuk minta maaf.

Mingyu mematung sejenak. Ia bersumpah ia melihat mata pria dihadapannya diselimuti kabut sendu seperti yang ia lihat pada mata Seokmin kemarin malam tapi-. Tangannya secara reflek bergerak meraih dagu pria di hadapannya untuk memastikan. Pria itu membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan perbuatan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya.

"Kau…" Mingyu bergumam dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Huh?" Pria dihadapannya mengerutkan alis bingung. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu namun tidak berhasil membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun. "Maaf, tuan, tapi bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda?"

Mingyu tersadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya, "oh, maafkan kelancanganku." lalu ia menunduk dalam.

Pria di hadapannya berdeham canggung setelah menandai bukunya, "tidak apa, ini bukunya tuan." Senyuman yang awalnya sempat ia berikan di awal kini hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya digantikan kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ya. Emm… terima kasih." Mingyu mengambil bukunya lalu bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. 'Astaga… ada apa denganku?' Batin Mingyu. Ia sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali sebelum ia berhenti di tempat saat kembali teringat dengan pustakawan tadi. 'Tatapan sendu itu… sama seperti yang selama ini muncul di pikiranku. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku penasaran sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Tatapan yang tidak pernah aku temukan di mata orang lain selain sosok samar dalam kepalaku.'

"Argh! Ini sangat membingungkan. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's note:

\- pembicaraannya absurd ya? sengaja ehe:v akan dijelaskan di chapter" yg akan datang.. annyeong~


	5. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest

02: Uninvited Guest

.

Cahaya mentari yang hangat mengawali hari yang baru. Seluruh warga beranjak dari kasurnya untuk memulai aktivitas. Namun tidak untuk pemuda Jeon satu ini. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meredam erangannya.

"Sial!"

Ia kemudian melempar bantal tersebut dengan asal, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusut dengan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat jelas. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk membayangi alam mimpinya, membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Dan sialnya ini bukan hari libur, yang berarti ia harus tetap beraktivitas walau dengan kondisi kacau.

Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali sebelum menuju kamar mandi dan membuka kabinet kecil di atas wastafel, memandang deretan botol-botol obat di dalamnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh saat ia masih sering mengonsumsi obat-obatan tersebut. Ia sangat bergantung pada obat-obatan setiap kali ia merasa depresi dan pernah membuatnya hampir overdosis. Jihoon dan Jun yang mengetahui itu langsung menjauhkan Wonwoo dari jangkauan berbagai obat. Mereka berusaha memulihkan Wonwoo tanpa bantuan obat dan memarahi Wonwoo jika ia ketahuan memakannya. Walaupun beberapa bulan kemudian Wonwoo berhasil pulih tanpa obat, ia tidak pernah benar-benar membuang semua obatnya dan kedua sahabatnya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Malah kemarin ia baru saja mengonsumsinya lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Jun.

 _Jihoon maupun Jun tidak akan suka ini._

Batinnya berbicara, namun tangannya tetap bergerak untuk mengambil salah satu botol obat dan meminumnya. Toh, ia tidak berniat untuk mengonsumsi terlalu banyak sampai overdosis.

xxx

Jeonghan berhenti menulis dan beralih menatap Mingyu. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada masing-masing lutut, dan pandangan menerawang jauh entah kemana. Di hadapannya, sebuah buku tebal -yang Jeonghan yakin telah dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan- tergeletak tak berdaya di meja kecil. Berbeda dengan semangatnya yang menggebu kemarin, Mingyu seperti kehilangan antusiasnya saat membaca buku itu, menutup bukunya sebelum setengah tebalnya terbaca dan berakhir teronggok di depannya.

"Ku pikir kemarin kau sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada temanmu, kau tahu, soal menangis hebat itu." Jeonghan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Mingyu dan hanya mendapatkan mata pria itu berkedip. Sepertinya Jeonghan berhasil menarik Mingyu kembali pada kesadarannya. Jeonghan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai ceritanya?"

Mingyu menghela napas pelan seraya menundukkan kepala, membuat Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan.

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab, namun Jeonghan juga tidak memaksanya, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jeonghan mengedikkan bahu dan hampir kembali menulis ketika suara Mingyu mengudara.

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang bayangan seseorang yang selalu muncul di kepalaku."

Sialnya itu semakin membuat dahi Jeonghan berkerut untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Uhm… ya? Sosok yang tidak kau ingat wajahnya tapi dia menangis dalam pikiranmu itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk singkat. "Sejak saat itu aku mencari tahu segala sesuatu, melalukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan agar bisa, sedikit saja, mengingatkanku pada sosok itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Aku menyerah dan sempat melupakannya beberapa waktu terakhir. Namun melihat Seokmin menangis kemarin membuatku teringat sosok itu kembali."

Mingyu menjeda untuk menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mendatangimu kemarin, bertanya mengapa manusia menangis. Setelah mendapat jawabannya, aku coba mencari kisah menyedihkan lainnya yang sekiranya bisa membuat seseorang menangis. Kupikir hal itu akan membantuku mengingatnya. Tentang situasinya, siapa dia, kenapa dia menangis, apapun."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berhenti mencari tahu?"

"Nah, aku rasa buku ini telah mempertemukanku pada jawabannya." Mingyu mengangkat buku itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Kemarin aku berbicara dengan seseorang di perpustakaan kota, dan kau tahu, hyung? Pandangannya persis seperti sosok yang menangis dalam pikiranku itu."

"Dia tidak menangis." Mingyu menambahkan, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Jeonghan untuk menanggapi. "Tapi setelah melihat buku ini, pandangannya terlihat sama dengan sosok itu. Aku merasa dia adalah orangnya. Tapi anehnya aku tidak mengingat apapun dan itu membuatku sedikit ragu."

Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya membaca judul buku di tangan Mingyu. "Mungkin orang itu hanya trauma. Semua orang trauma karena kejadian itu, Gyu." Lalu matanya membalas tatapan Mingyu. "Lagipula, ini hanya pendapatku, bisa saja sosok dalam pikiranmu itu hanya khayalan belaka, tidak nyata, dan orang yang kau temui di perpustakaan itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

"Ayolah hyung, jangan pupuskan harapanku." Mingyu merajuk pada Jeonghan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah pria dewasa berwibawa miliknya. "Aku berencana akan mengembalikan buku sore ini, juga mencari tahu tentang pria itu, eottae?"

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja. Aku akan tegas padamu mulai sekarang dan jika kau melanggar, aku tidak akan membantu jika ada masalah menimpamu."

Mingyu mendelik tidak suka pada tanggapan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kertas-kertas di mejanya, mengabaikan tatapan Mingyu padanya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini tidak benar, Gyu. Jangan libatkan siapapun lagi. _And I warn you to stay away as soon as possible. This is for your own good._ "

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak akan mundur." Mingyu meninggikan suaranya, dia sudah tidak peduli siapa hyungnya di sini.

Jeonghan pun sepertinya kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya mencoba untuk tidak membentak. "Dasar keras kepala. Kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan sosok bodoh dalam kepalamu itu, hah?"

Mingyu menatap tajam mata Jeonghan _._ "Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

Kemudian Mingyu meninggalkan ruangan Jeonghan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Jeonghan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

 _Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi, Gyu._

xxx

"Seminggu?! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jun menatap Wonwoo yang memekik pada _handphone_ nya.

"Huft… arraseo. Kau juga, jaga diri baik-baik. Annyeong."

"Kenapa?" Jun melayangkan pertanyaannya secara spontan setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo yang lesu. Suara Wonwoo sepanjang obrolannya di telepon dengan Jihoon sungguh terdengar tidak enak di telinga Jun. Membuatnya penasaran apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Jihoon tidak akan main ke apartemenku untuk seminggu kedepan." Jawabnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah.

"Wae? Bukankah justru kau senang punya _private time_ yang cukup? Biasanya juga kau mengusir kami."

"Ah Jun, bukan begitu." Kali ini Wonwoo merajuk pada Jun. Jarang sekali namja emo seperti Wonwoo menunjukkan sikap seperti ini, namun bukanlah hal baru untuk kedua sahabatnya. "Bukan maksudku juga mengusir kalian."

Jun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo. "Iya, aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda." Ia benar-benar menyayangi sahabatnya ini. "Kembali soal tadi, jadi kenapa dengan Jihoon yang tidak main ke apartemenmu?"

Wonwoo nampak ragu, namun akhirnya tetap menyuarakan pemikirannya. "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau Jihoon menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Jun menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Hm… entahlah. Tapi alasan yang dia berikan seperti tidak masuk akal bagiku. Mengerjakan tugas kuliah? Dia memang rajin, tapi biasanya juga kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Dia mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku, hal kecil seperti ngobrol di kantin seperti sekarang juga tidak."

"Mungkin dia memang sedang sangat sibuk?"

"Mungkin, tapi akan lebih parah kalau alasan dia menghindar itu karena menyembunyikan amarahnya padaku."

"Hah? Maksudmu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo menghela napas lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. _Mimpi itu datang lagi, Jun. Dan aku tidak memberitahu karena tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi apakah Jihoon sadar bahwa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apakah dia marah? Haruskah aku memberitahu Jun?_

"Won?"

"Bukan apa-apa." _Mungkin lebih baik aku pendam sendiri. Ya, aku harus bisa mengatasinya sendiri kali ini._

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian berdua terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dariku."

"Rahasiaku bukan sesuatu yang besar, Jun." Wonwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Jun, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Jun mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku terlalu lemah pada kalian." Dan senyum Wonwoo makin lebar dibuatnya. "Awas saja kalau saat aku tahu ternyata kalian menyembunyikan rahasia yang sangat besar, aku akan marah."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Jihoon besok." Jun kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mencurigai sikap Jihoon."

Wonwoo kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja. "Kau benar. Mungkin aku terlalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jihoon. Aku iri padamu yang selalu bisa bertindak positif, Jun.

"Tindakanku sebenarnya juga salah. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kalian, aku tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

Wonwoo cemberut. "Aku pasti akan memberitahu, tapi nanti."

Jun menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Wonwoo. "Terserah."

"Aku tidak mau ke perpustakaan kota hari ini. Kepalaku terasa berat."

"Geurrae, istirahatlah. Kau terlihat lelah."

xxx

Mingyu menatap pustakawan itu sejenak. 'Bukan dia' bantinnya kecewa. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap mendekatinya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan pustakawan itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini."

Sosok di hadapannya mendongakan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian memberikan senyumnya pada Mingyu.

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Mingyu. "Oh!"

MIngyu menaikkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"Temanku pikir tidak akan ada orang yang mau membaca buku ini, makanya dia meletakannya paling belakang." Ucap pustakawan ber _name-tag_ 'Boo Seungkwan' sambil menunjukkan catatan peminjam dengan jumlah satu orang tertera di sana. "Ternyata Wonwoo hyung salah." Ia terkekeh kemudian.

Seketika otak Mingyu teringat sosok pustakawan berwajah manis kemarin. _Ah ya, ia hampir lupa untuk mencari tahu tentang pria itu._ Mingyu berdeham, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan." Seungkwan menunggu pertanyaan dengan senyum ramah tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ada berapa pustakawan yang bekerja di sini?"

"Hanya 2 orang. Aku dan Wonwoo hyung."

"Umm… boleh aku tahu jadwal kerja Wonwoo-ssi? Karena kemarin aku bertemu dengannya sekitar jam segini." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup karena pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang terlalu mencampuri urusan orang. Tapi ia penasaran, bung!

"Wonwoo hyung sedang izin jadi aku menggantikannya."

"Oh begitu…"

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan tapi… kenapa Anda mencari Wonwoo hyung?"

"A-aku… umm…" Mingyu bersumpah ia tidak pernah memutar otak selama ini untuk mengarang sebuah jawaban, tapi sekarang? "A-aku rasa aku tertarik… untuk menjadi temannya?" Mingyu tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan saat ini.

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan pandangan beralih ke arah lain. "Wonwoo hyung… mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk berteman dengannya."

Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Seungkwan sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menambah daftar 'orang tampan' dalam hidup Wonwoo hyung." Seungkwan terkekeh kecil lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas. "Ku harap kau berhasil membuat Wonwoo hyung terbuka pada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya." Dan sebuah kertas berisi alamat terselip di antara jemari Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Sesaat Mingyu merasa seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya. _It feels strange, but in a good way._

xxx

 _Kriet_.

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara. Terdengar seperti daun pintu yang di dorong terbuka tapi Wonwoo tidak yakin. Belum ada 20 menit sejak Wonwoo mengunci semua pintu dan jendela kemudian memasak makan malam. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi, namun ia tidak mendengar apapun.

 _Sepertinya aku harus mengecek ulang semua pintu dan jendela._

Dengan begitu Wonwoo mematikan kompor dan tangannya meraih sebilah pisau dapur sebelum mulai mengecek semua ruangan dengan pintu dan jendela yang langsung terhubung keluar. Butiran air hujan sudah membasahi setiap kaca jendela sejak senja dan sepertinya akan terus turun sepanjang malam. Wonwoo mengelilingi setiap sudut apartemennya dan langkahnya terhenti di kamarnya. Apa yang dilihatnya kini membuat hatinya mencelos.

Lantai di sekitar pintu balkon kamarnya basah membentuk jejak kaki.

 _Tidak._

Wonwoo yakin ia sudah mengunci pintunya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menekan kenopnya. Terbuka.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?"

Wonwoo merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Ia hendak melayangkan pisaunya namun gerakannya kalah cepat saat ia merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh sosok di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, kau butuh pisau perak jika ingin membunuhku." Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangan kanannya semakin erat, membuat pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh di sebelah kakinya.

 _Tidak._

Senjata satu-satunya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Wonwoo panik. Seketika kejadian 3 tahun lalu berputar dengan jelas dalam kepalanya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menggertakan giginya dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh kulit lehernya.

 _Tidak_.

Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan vampir lagi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan jika harus matipun lebih baik ia mati karena overdosis daripada jadi santapan vampir.

Benar. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan obat-obatan di kamar mandinya?

Untuk sesaat ia menangisi nasibnya yang harus berakhir di tangan vampir seperti kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini.

 _Jun-ah, Jihoon-ah, siapapun…_

 _Tolong aku…_

 _Krak!_

Wonwoo merasakan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melihat ke belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan ia pun terjatuh di lantai yang basah. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi dan ia hanya bisa meremas rambutnya sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Wonwoo takut. Takut sekali. Rasanya traumanya kembali saat itu juga.

Seseorang berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"PERGI!"

"Hei… tidak apa-apa, semua sudah aman." Ia menjulurkan tangannya namun Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat." Wonwoo meringkuk di tempatnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Namun sepertinya sosok di hadapannya tidak menyerah. Ia merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dan kali ini Wonwoo tidak melawan. Suara lembut nan dalam milik sosok di hadapannya entah kenapa membuat rasa panik Wonwoo mereda. Ia terus mengusap pelan kepala Wonwoo sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti menangis dalam dekapannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan untuk bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Mata amber yang indah. Dan Wonwoo teringat seseorang yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Kau…" Suara Wonwoo serak hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa kau terluka?" Namun ia tidak mempedulikan perkataan Wonwoo dan mulai mengecek seluruh tubuh Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendorong kuat tubuh pria dihadapannya, membuat pria itu membelalakan matanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Um… temanmu yang bernama Seungkwan memberikan alama-"

Wonwoo melempar tatapan tajam kepada pria itu dan memotong penjelasannya. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menolong-"

"Maksudku, bagaimana caramu masuk? Aku yakin hanya pintu ini yang terbuka." Wonwoo menunjuk pintu balkon kamarnya. "Apa kau juga vampir?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pria di hadapannya bungkam.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo kembali mengambil pisau yang berada tak jauh darinya, menodongkannya pada pria di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku bukan vampir."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak. Aku seorang pemburu vampir dan maaf, aku menjebol pintu depan rumahmu untuk bisa masuk ke sini."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dalam bahaya?"

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Insting seorang pemburu?"

Mata Wonwoo menelisik pria di hadapannya untuk beberapa menit sebelum perlahan menurunkan pisaunya.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengan pintu depan yang jebol? Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo terdiam. _Ah… ia lupa._

Pria itu bangkit dari lantai dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Wonwoo. "Biar aku menjagamu malam ini,-" Ia menaikkan alisnya memberi isyarat untuk Wonwoo memberi tahu namanya.

Wonwoo menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri. "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN:

\- haii.. maaf ya apdetnya lama. efek author males... dan susah cari waktu buat nulis:(

\- sampe chapt 2 masih banyak misteri... hmm... author galau sebenernya, apakah readers nangkep maksudnya ato gak.. tapi biar lah:v

\- meanie udh resmi(?) kenalan gengs~ tp author pengen hubungannya tdk semudah itu ngehehehh /smirk/?

\- thanks yg msh ngikutin ceritanya and please anticipate the next chapter~


End file.
